The Paradigm Conflict Wiki
The Paradigm Conflict is a superhero free form game created by the creative minds of the Chateau Family. Each of the cities that comprise the whole of Paradigm City has been created by one of these beautiful and brilliant minds and remains the intellectual property of the creator. Several years in the making, as of 2019 The Paradigm Conflict is nine years old and a labor of love that continues to grow, expand, amuse and excite. We draw our inspiration from a number of sources, to whom we remain indelibly grateful: DC Comics, Marvel Comics, Dark Horse Comics, the unforgettable City of Heroes and an infinite number of manga and anime including the works of Miyuzaki, Akamatsu, Arakawa, and the grandmaster Masamune Shirow. The Story "A city is a million stories all being told at the same time. This, my loved ones, is ours and ours is a story of war. "The first lines were penned on a hot July night in the year of Our Lord 2010. The sky was an unusual hue of burnished amber, saturated with searing reds and Montague-esque oranges made on the clouds by the setting sun. Paradigm City, the jewel of the West Coast, was beginning to waken to its night life. We could not have known the nightmare we were in for. The storm came without a warning of any sort. I hesitate to call what happened a storm because storm is not strong enough a word to describe the event. For nine solid hours our beautiful city was assaulted by the legion of high waves coming at us from the black ocean. Winds stampeded through alleys and thoroughfares alike, threatening to hurl vehicles like so many Matchbox toys. Those poor people that happened to be out of doors when the storm struck were jack-knifed by rain shower so heavy visibility was utterly annihilated. The sky was red, red as red can be. "Paradigm City was not the only one caught in such a storm. Reports came in from across the globe. London, Madrid, Berlin, Manila, and Paris just to name a few were also experiencing the strange atmospheric disturbance. And the reports that followed on the heels of the Event were evening more disturbing. The reports told of people disappeared. Not just people, but heroes and villains. The greatest forces of good and evil alike were gone as though they had been swept out to sea. In panic I, and many others, converged on Defenders Tower hoping that our own heroes were still there. "Our footsteps echoed through empty halls. Staterooms were found with their personal belongings right where they should be but no owners to associate them with. Cups of coffee were still hot as if their imbibers had stepped away only moments before. Meals were found half-eaten, reports half written. But of the heroes themselves, not a trace. Paragon, Heatwave, Warpath, Doctor Sabre, all of them. Gone. There was only a single clue found to what might have happened to them, a hastily scrawled word in the Defender's Tower briefing room in Paragon's hand. That word was 'extant'. "With the legendary protectors of Paradigm City missing, the city itself was defenseless. The Advent seized control, like a cancer seeping into the healthy cells of living tissue. If The Advent managed to gain and secure a foothold in paradigm City the hopes, dreams, and lives of every human being within the radius of the city would be forever shattered. But all is not lost. For from the confusion and wreckage of what was once the Greatest City on Earth a new generation of heroes have risen to stop the advance of the Advent and fight for truth, justice, and the American way. We will not bend. We will not break. We are Heroes Unlimited, and our war is the Paradigm Conflict. It's a war we are left with no choice but to win." ''~Cleopatra The Paradigm Conflict is a tale of Good vs. Evil. After a series of massive storms covering the globe the world's most powerful superheroes and the world's most nefarious supervillains utterly and inexplicably disappeared. Enter The Advent, a criminal organization of such scope and power that every act of crime occuring in the city is traceable back to it. The Advent has grabbed control of the city and would have made it a literal den of theves had it not been for a group of costumed crimefighters under the banner of Heroes Unlimited rose to slow down The dvant's encroachment. With the fate of millions at stake, with the superheroes of Paradigm City be able to create a unified front by which The Advent will be destroyed once and for all? Heroes Unlimited presents as a weekly Japanese anime and the feel of the game as a whole is that of a serious and sometimes over the top action-adventure. Most 'episodes' are part of the overall larger story and remain consistent; what happens in one episode will be remembered by the protagonists and antagonists in future episodes. Individual stories may overlap over two or even three weeks, or consist of only one 'episode. To date Heroes Unlimited as produced one feature film and one OAV. He whom controls Paradigm controls the world.... Alternately, one can always look Behind the Black Door. Episode Guides If you're interested in seeing what our heroes have been up to, check out the Season 6 Episode Guide. Here we have the Season 7 Episode Guide for the Supernatural Season. House Rules * Characters are pure freeform. There are no game systems or game rules to dicate, and thus limit, the creative choices of a player's character, villains, or city. If a player decides that his character has a particul power set, the charcater has that power set. If the player decides his hero has a particulr skill set, then that hero has that skill set. Of course, players are expected to and trusted to keep everything in moderation. Any character that is deemed 'Godsent, meaning that they are immune to every single attack, can perform every single skill, and is better than every other hero in every way, will not be accepted. Likewise, heroes that present as Mary Sues or Johnny Bravos, meaning they can never do anything wrong, they are the best at everything, and every single person in the universe loves them and agrees they are the BEST!!,' will be asked to tone down a little, lol. * All new player charcaters must be approved by a concensus of the Chateau GMs: Akemi, Lulu, Riven, Alasdair, Sakuryu, Tyche, & Naressa. This is not to restrict a player in any way, only to ensure that the hero to be introduced is not accidentally overpowered and to ensure the player will have the best gaming experience with us as possible. * ANY individual whom intoduces a hero to The Paradigm Conflict and plays that hero will have the unquestionable and unequivicable right to add their own City as an RP environment to the whole of Paradigm City. Within their respective Cities a GMs power is absolute: They may create Notable People, Landmarks, Arch-Hero, Arch-Villain, gangs, superteams and whatever else they feel they would like to add without any interference by another GM 'except '''in those situations where the overall balance and enjoyment of the game for everyone might accidentally be sullied. * Changes to a character must be approved by all of the participating GMs. This includes skill sets, power changes, and additions to backstory. This is not to interfere with or deny a player's creative process but, hopefully, to enhance it and therefore add new elements and life to the Paradigm Conflict as a whole. If the character gains a new skill, who taught it? How did they learn it? If a character suddenly goes from an ice blaster to a damage resistant tanker, how? What caused the change? These are all roleplaying oppotunities and interactions between characters and NPCs that would be beautiful to explore and could result in springboards for future stories! * No GM may change, alter, assume possession of, or control another GM's City or intellectual property without the express consent of that GM. * As far as other 'rules' go? There are no rules! Cameraderie, telling good stories, and having fun is the whole point. Category:District Category:Heroes Category:Villains Category:Personalities Category:Landmarks Category:Organizations Category:Teams